The Original Skywalker Twins 2: The Return of the Magen Girl
by Zhannairah-Skywalker-23
Summary: Zhannairah died, and everyone tries telling Anakin that she's gone for good, but what if there was a way to bring her back from the dead? Anakin would do anything to get her back, no matter how outrageous it sounds or how little others believe in returning the deceased. WARNING:MPREG. Sorry if you don't approve, I couldn't help it. Please tell me how it is. READ BOOK 1!Thanks. ZS23
1. Could It Be True?

The day following Zhannairah's death and funeral, Anakin began to get quite sick. When he woke up that morning, he had to run into the refresher to throw up. He called in for being ill and had not left his room the whole day. Ahsoka came by a couple times, but she couldn't place what was wrong with him anymore than he could.

"Have you gone to a medic?" Ahsoka asked as she sat on the bed beside him. He was laying down on his side at the moment, trying to control his stomach before he spewed again.

"I was going to if it got out of hand, but not yet," He answered sleepily. Ahsoka put a hand to his forehead, but he felt about his average temperature, maybe a tad bit higher than normal. He didn't feel very seriously ill, but they both thought that it was probably a bug or something.

"Well, you're not warm. Do you think it might be a virus?"

"It's probably stress and nerves turning on me, but it _could_ be a virus."

"Listen, Master," Ahsoka sighed, "I know loosing Zhannairah's been hard, but you still have to pull through. She'd never want you to be like this, I know because I've seen how she would be whenever something was bothering you. She would talk to you and help you get back to your normal self."

"She really was the best little sister ever."

"Besides, I know that the council will never let you have another attachment if you stay this upset about her, even if she _was_ your sister." Anakin sighed as he pulled the pillow over his head. "You know I'm right, you can't be too depressed about Zhannairah." Ahsoka got up from the bed, realizing that Anakin needed some space for next few days. "I've got some things to work on in my own room, call me if you need anything." Anakin nodded from under his pillow as Ahsoka walked out of the room.

When she was gone, he ran into the refresher again and vomited once more. He sat to the side and drifted to sleep. At first, there was nothing but blackness, but soon, he was back on Tatooine. All of his childhood memories flooded the scene before him, and his mother appeared before him after a short time.

"Hello, Ani," her soothing voice said to him.

"Mom, I'm sorry I let you both down."

"By 'both', do you mean Zhannairah, too? She's still with you and never made it to the afterlife. You didn't let her down at all."

"What are you saying?"

"You've been ill lately, right? Zhannairah can tell you why that is when you see her later tonight."

"She's here? Why can't I see her _now_?"

"She knows a lot about her powers, but not everything. She's still figuring out how to enter you head from where she is now."

"Where _is_ she now?"

"Zhannairah will explain everything tonight, just be patient until then. I can't stay any longer, I love you, son."

"I love you, too, Mom." The vision faded away after that, leaving him in the floor of his refresher. He got up and went back to his bunk, staring at the one Zhannairah used to sleep in. He thought more about his illness, thinking about how familiar it was, how much it resembled the time when Zhannairah was...

No, it couldn't be _that_. How would it even work? How was it even _possible_? He continued to think about his dream, about what was said to him. If Zhannairah never made it to the afterlife with their mother, could he be? Did she do something when she was dying that made it so? Could his sister really have... _impregnated_ him?

He thought that calling Obi-wan would help, so he got his com-link and punched in his frequency. It took a few minutes, but he soon got an answer from his friend.

"Kenobi here," the voice said.

"Obi-wan, are you still at the temple or are you out?"

"No, I'm here. Why, are you getting any worse?"

"No, I just need to talk to you in person for a little bit, I kind of drifted off and had a vision I need to discuss."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Kenobi out." Obi-wan arrived in his dorm after a moment and sat on the bed. "Alright, what did we need to talk about?"

"I saw my mother," Anakin answered. "She spoke to me, saying that Zhanna was still here. She didn't say too much, but she told me that Zhanna would explain more when I saw her tonight. I thought about what she said, and I thought about why I could have gotten sick so fast, and I think I might..."

"You might what?"

"I think Zhannairah somehow impregnated me when she died, that she's using her powers to bring herself back."

"Anakin, _how_ can you get pregnant? It's not really logical."

"Zhanna could fly and shoot fireballs. Her adoptive sister, Ami, was a succubus from a completely different realm than us. I don't believe in logic anymore. It could be possible for her to be coming back to life."

"I suppose you're right."


	2. She Will Return

Anakin went to sleep after a few hours of non-stop stomach-explosion. He again appeared on Tatooine. There was a girl sitting on a rock, and, even though she was facing away from him, he knew who it was and why she was here. He walked up to her, yet she sat more still than he's ever seen her do.

"Zhanna," he called softly when he was behind her. She turned around to face him and smiled. Her scars were gone and she wasn't as skinny as before she had died, but he knew it was her, he'd never forget the sparkle of Zhannairah in her azure eyes.

"Hey, Big-brother. I guess since you're not shocked that I'm here, you must have seen Mom earlier."

"Yeah, and she said that _you _have some explaining to do. What did you do to me?"

"You figured that out earlier today. I'm going to be coming back in about nine days and you're helping me do it."

"How? Was it some of your magic?"

"Remember when I put my hand over your stomach before I actually died? I was moving my soul inside of you, preserving myself so that I could be reborn. It was with the help of my powers, but after how you were when you said that our mother died, how you cried at my bedside when I was in the hospital, how you begged me to stay alive when I came back to you and you held me close, I felt like there was no other way. I didn't want you to give up on everything and you were the closest person to do it to."

"So, I'm pregnant? With you?"

"I know it's awkward, but you have nine days to be prepared, counting today. Tell somebody, get some arrangements made, get the necessary equipment, and be prepared to have to do a surgery on yourself."

"Why can't I just go to a hospital?"

"You could, but how would you explain to a medical professional that you are a male and you are pregnant with your twin sister? It would be too complicated than to just get anesthetics, a scalpel, and a needle and thread to do it yourself."

"But what about afterwards? We'd have to wait another twenty-four _years_ for you to be back to normal."

"Nope, just twenty-five _days_, twenty-four days for whole years plus an extra for the other days. But there's a catch to it."

"When isn't there a catch?"

"I don't know, but if I die before twenty-five days are over, I'll be younger than I should be. If you have a miscarriage before nine-days, I'm not coming back. I guess what I'm trying to say is be careful, don't go on missions while you're pregnant, and don't let me go out with you unless you think I could be ready."

"That's just basics. How long will I be sick, though?"

"Oh, that will be gone in two days, so you'll have your little baby-bump sticking out a little bit."

"That's gonna be _fun_ to tell Obi-wan and Ahsoka. 'Hey guys, guess what? I'm pregnant with my little sister, wanna see the bump?'"

"It can go like that if you want it to. If they ask, you can show."

"What would I do for my clothes?"

"Baggy shirt and sweats, that's what I'd do. I won't even be in your stomach for long."

"Are you _really_ in my stomach?"

"No, I'm on the outside of your intestines," Zhannairah pointed to where she was talking about, "maybe right here, I guess."

"What about _your_ clothes?"

"I can wear one of your shits until I can find things to make clothes with. I don't know why, but I can't wear store-bought clothes unless I'm desperate. I can go out to get the stuff with you when I'm about Ahsoka's age."

"That works, I don't really know what else to say about this, it's just so..."

"Awkward?"

"Yeah. I mean, how many men can actually come out and say that they're pregnant? I don't know about _you_, but I haven't met one until today."

"Neither have I, unless you mean in anime." They both chuckled and talked about their plans for the rest of the night. Anakin would get Ahsoka and Obi-wan to do the surgery, and then Anakin would "raise" Zhannairah until she was old enough to be in battle.


	3. Here's the Plan

Two days after seeing his visions, Anakin's vomiting problem had ceased. He took the opportunity to tell Ahsoka and Obi-wan of their scheme to receive Zhannairah back by their side. He called both of them to his dorm and waited for them to come inside, his flesh hand rubbing over his slight baby-bump. A knock came from the door a moment later. He had already gone out with Zhannairah's idea of baggy shirts and loose pants, and he wore a set as he lounged lazily on his bed.

"Anakin, it's Obi-wan and Ahsoka," Obi-wan's voice came in from the other side.

"Yeah, come in," he called back. They entered the room and saw him out of his robes. They looked at him questioningly, but sat down without a word. "You can ask, it's part of the reason why I called you here."

"Okay, why aren't you in your robes right now?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'm getting a bump and don't need to put a lot of pressure on it."

"What do you mean by 'a _bump_'?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Anakin please tell me you aren't _still_ caught on the idea that you're pregnant, because, if you _are_, I'm just going to walk out of here and tell the council that you're insane." Anakin got off of the bed, turned to his side and pulled his shirt over his stomach, revealing the slight roundness to his friends.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she backed away.

"Okay, so you're getting fat."

"Obi-wan, I haven't left my room in three days except for a couple times to get food, how could I have gotten fat so easily?"

"I'm on his side, strangely. There is _no_ way to gain that much weight in a few days. How would you be pregnant, though?"

"Magens," Anakin said as he pulled the shirt back down and sat before his colleagues. "When Zhannairah died, she put her soul inside of my body. In six more days, she'll be back appearing as an infant. That's why I called you two here."

"Alright, I'll play along. What are we supposed to do?"

"I got some surgical equipment in the cabinet in the refresher, just be here in six days and know how to do a cesarean. Zhannairah said that it was the only way I could get her back."

"Can we tell someone that can help us? Two people sounds pretty low for such an advanced surgery," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Why don't you just go to a hospital, you know, with trained professionals and all?"

"If we went to a hospital or got more people, it can lead to autopsy and questioning. I got you two because I trust you both with my life and my sister's. I did some research, all you do is slice the person open, take out the baby, and stitch them shut."

"I don't think we should be the ones to do this. If it were me, I'd risk it and go to a doctor," Obi-wan said.

"I don't know, it sounds easy to _me_. I could take the slicing and stitching part, you could keep his vital signs stable."

"I don't care how you guys do it, I just want it done. Can I trust you guys?"

"You can count on me, Master."

"Obi-wan?"

He sighed before he answered. "I suppose."

"I have one question, though."

"What is it, Ahsoka?"

"How is this going so fast? You weren't at three-month's size until today and we're delivering Zhannairah in a little less than a week."

"It's a _magen_ pregnancy. The whole thing is accelerated until the person is at normal age, so that way we don't have to wait twenty-four years for Zhannairah to be the age she was before she died."

"Oh, alright, I'm fine now."

"Six days from now, then?"

"How about five so that we can be ready for the contractions."

"Five's good."

"Five it is then," Anakin said as he got back on the bunk.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, just meet back in five days and we can get ready for this."

"I'm just getting ready for when we cut you open and there's no baby."

"Just go, I could start the exploding again at anytime with no guilt at all." Obi-wan rolled his eyes as he left the room. Ahsoka stayed behind, though, clearly troubled. "What's wrong, Ahsoka? That was everything I wanted to say."

"It's just... is it okay if I stay here?"

"Here as in...?"

"Your room, with you. Just until Zhannairah's reborn?" Anakin chuckled at her question.

"Well, I'd be in solitary confinement if you left, and I'd look really weird once I got really big, so I suppose I could use the extra person." Ahsoka's face lit up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Master!"

"Sleep in Zhannairah's bed and we won't have any problems."

"Okay." Ahsoka crawled into the bed across the room. The two of them chatted for hours until they both went to sleep. Things were never going to be the same.


	4. Disturbing Topics

The five days passed on rather fast for Anakin and Ahsoka, and Anakin had grown greatly in size everyday that passed by. Obi-wan wasn't supposed to come until later on at night, so that gave the whole day for the two, or three, with nothing much to do. Ahsoka and Anakin sat on his bed and talked while he rubbed his stomach.

"I kind of feel the urge to ask how it feels for you," she said.

"How what feels for me?"

"This whole pregnancy thing, I just have to ask."

"I can tell you, might I ask why you feel the urge to know all of the sudden?"

"I'll just never know what it feels like."

"You got _that_ right!"

"I was going to ask Zhannairah, but then she lost her baby so I didn't get to ask with a great answer."

"She wouldn't have told you anything good even if you asked the day after labor."

"I still wanna know, come on."

"Well, in all honesty, it's a really weird feeling. I can let you feel her kicking, if you want." Anakin took her wrist and put her hand over his stomach. At first, she didn't feel anything, but then she felt something very faint poke her hand through his skin.

"Wow, Zhannairah's one strong kid."

"She's my sister, what did you expect?"

"What does it feel like on the _inside_, though?"

"I don't really know how to... Why are you asking _me_ about this, _I_ shouldn't even know!"

"But you do, and unless Zhannairah does this to me I'll never know how it feels. By the way, I thought she was _six_ months, how are you going all nine?"

"Magen pregnancy is like a start-over on life, it's literal rebirth. Zhannairah's going to be stronger and be at less of a risk than she was before because her muscles are getting a chance to develop fully."

"Force, this is the most _awkward_ conversation we've ever had."

"You started it! It's awkward, but you asked!" They both laughed and changed the subject to other matters. Soon enough, they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Obi-wan came by when they were sound asleep. Since he didn't want to awaken them, he crept beside Zhannairah's bunk and closed his own eyes. He jolted upwards when he heard voices.

"Took you long enough, Master," it said to him. He turned to Anakin's bunk and relieved that it was only is former student.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest right now?"

"So now you believe me, huh?"

"Anakin, I'm quite convinced you're not fat anymore just by seeing how big you are now. It's not possible for you to have gotten there in five-days."

"It's four, actually"

"Either way. So what's Ahsoka doing here."

"She was keeping me company and running a few errands for me when I needed her to. She felt the kicks and knew right then that this really is Zhanna."

"I guess it really is her powers. I want to ask you something, though. About when we do that surgery on you."

"What?"

"Could I be the one to anesthetize you?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course you can anesthetize me. Ahsoka hasn't been doing her research, so she doesn't know where it needs to be injected at. I assume that you do?"

"In the spinal cord, I had to lie when someone caught me looking at this stuff in the archives yesterday."

"Nobody knows that Zhannairah's coming back?"

"Not outside of this room."

"That's good, I'm not sure If I could be able to handle the publicity if people found out before she was born."

"Well, we should probably get some rest now if we're doing this tomorrow."

"You mean _you_ need to get some rest. I'm being put to sleep, you and Ahsoka are to ones playing surgeon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." They both went back into a blissful slumber. Anakin kept his hands over his stomach the entire time, dreaming about seeing Zhannairah alive again.


	5. Return of Good and Evil

Anakin lay sleeping on his bed after the home-operation. The anesthesia has not yet worn off, but the whole thing was successful for two inexperienced surgeons. Hours after getting his stitches, his eyes broke free and he was awake. He looked around while his eyes adjusted, then he saw a sleeping Ahsoka, holding what looked like a small blanket, and an impatient Obi-wan. He rose further, but was stopped by his old teacher's hand.

"Take it easy, you'll break your stitches if you get up too fast."

"Where's Zhanna? Did it go okay?" his tired voice asked.

"It went well, you're going to live at the least. As for Zhannairah, Ahsoka's holding her. After Zhannairah fell asleep, Ahsoka was getting tired from being near so many sleeping people that she just dozed off herself."

"Did anyone come in?"

"No, we locked the doors after you passed out. We didn't want to be caught next to your open stomach and slice an artery because someone burst in on us. I was afraid Ahsoka did that anyways, or that I overdosed you, since you were taking so long to wake up."

"Imagine when we have to tell the council about Zhann coming back to life."

"They won't believe it's her until she get older. It's best we lay low about this and keep you here with her for a little while."

"How long?"

"How long does one year go by, because I think that she can come back at fourteen."

"One day. Why fourteen?"

"Didn't Ahsoka first become your apprentice when she just turned fourteen? That made it seem like a worthy age to me."

"Well, fourteen more days and nothing to dangerous, Zhanna has to have all twenty-five to be normal age."

"I thought you were twenty-four."

"There's an extra for days out of the whole years, twenty-four years plus an additional day for any extra days or weeks or months passed her last birthday."

"That makes sense. Do you want me to wake Ahsoka so that you can see your sister?"

"I guess, I really think that she needs the sleep after today." Obi-wan walked over to Ahsoka and shook her awake. Her eyes twitched and opened.

"He's awake, Ahsoka. He wants to see her." Ahsoka nodded and handed the blanket to Obi-wan. He came back to Anakin and handed it to him. "I guess Ahsoka's still pretty tired, but here's your magen of a _baby_ sister." He looked into the covers and saw the tiny infant he hoped to find. A smile crept over his face at the sight of her, his little sister was alive... _again_.

* * *

Dooku's ship flew him all the way to the temple on Korriban. He had not a single other person with him, but he would be leaving with one. He walked through the massive corridors until he had reached the room he was looking for. He took his pack off and dumped out the objects from inside of it; a white candle, a lighter, a bowl, and a small container full of water. The candle was placed in the center of the room and the bowl beside it. Once he was satisfied with the arrangement of the objects, he sat cross-legged next to them.

"Oh Lilith send your servant after me only for good reasons and not to harm thee," he called out into the empty room. "I call to be with my desire my own passion to fill my dire heart. I imagine the woman I want and therefore she shall be a succubi. The women I want is vibrant-red short-haired, lime-green eyed, pale skinned, and black at heart. I am really into the mood tonight please send her. Oh goddess Lilith I thank you thee. I give you all my plea." He got the water and filled up the bowl. He then lit the white candle and chanted to the nothingness, "I want her now. I want her now! I WANT HER NOW!"

The candle-light flickered until it was gone, a cold and heavy wind started up, but he knew the way this ritual goes. The wind shifted to the darkest side of the room, and he soon laid eyes on the demon that he had received. She looked just as she had before the day she was sent back to her realm, only she had no clothes on her well-shaped body. She stood and spoke deviously to him, "Well, hello there, Uncle."

"Amoretta, It's good to see my darling niece again."

"Cut to the chase, old-man, I know you didn't summon me to say hello nor to fill the desires you wish you had. Why did you call me back?"

"Zhannairah has come back, she was reborn only hours ago but I can still feel the strength within her soul. I need you to come back to me as my minion."

"Well, nothing's been going on in the Underworld lately, so I guess I can join you."

"You've made a great choice, succubus."

"Hold it! There is _one_ condition to me coming back."

"Name it and you shall receive it."

"I want Skywalker. His little sister was the whole reason I got dragged back there and I want to see her suffer for it. If you allow me to steal his soul, I will join you and be re-summoned every time I get blasted at again."

"You will receive him once he is able to come out of hiding once again."

"Good, this will make the whole ride worth-while."


	6. Addressing the Rumors

Four days after Zhannairah was reborn, and started walking and talking ans such, Obi-wan came by to see the two of them. He knocked on the door in the early afternoon and Zhannairah went to go answer it. She looked up at him and he looked back down at her.

"Hey, Obi-wan," she said in her little-kid voice. She was wearing one of Anakin's extra Jedi shirts, which was much too big for her. He chuckled a bit before he spoke back to her.

"Hello, Zhannairah," he said back to her as he knelt to her eye level.

"Why do you all call me by my whole name? You can just call me Zhanna, you don't have to say the whole thing."

"Okay, Zhanna. Is your brother here or did he go out."

"No, he's here, he would _never_ leave a four-year-old by herself. I'll go get him real quick if you want."

"If you could, I have something important to tell you both." Zhannairah nodded and went to go and get Anakin while Obi-wan sat on one of the beds. They both came a moment later; Anakin sitting on the other bed and then seating Zhannairah on his knee.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us?" Anakin asked once he had Zhannairah situated.

"I came by to say that the council is getting suspicious of you, Anakin. They know you're not sick anymore so they want you to go on missions, I told them that you couldn't go out just yet and now rumors are going around."

"What kind of rumors?"

"That Zhannairah never died, that you only faked it and she was hiding in here so you faked being ill to stay with her. Some people are saying that you two aren't even related and you faked having a sister so that you could have a romantic relationship. People are spreading lies about you two and you need to set those lies straight. I think you need to tell the council that Zhannairah's here."

"Hold up! Are you trying to say that people think that my funeral was a _hoax_?" Zhannairah squeaked.

"Yes, and some say that you two had a child together which is the reason that there is a little kid running around in here."

"That's just _sick_. If we need to post a blood test to prove we're related, _so be it_!"

"But then you'll be proving the fake-death _and_ the child lies. Just talk to the council and they can put an end to this."

"Master, why can't you say something? You're _on_ the council."

"Who would believe me without any proof? You're the one with the scar and the Zhanna. Just show them and tell what happened, they'll do a few tests and wait out for a bit then leave you alone when they know it's really her."

"Alright, if that's what it takes, we'll talk to them tomorrow morning," Anakin sighed.

"_What_? Ani, what if they still don't believe you? What if they do an autopsy? What if they stay hooked on the thought that I'm your baby and arrest you?"

"Then it happens, Sis, there's nothing else we can do here other than tell them." Zhannairah groaned in agitation, but didn't say anything else about the matter.

"I will arrange for a meeting tomorrow, be in the chambers before it starts. I'll tell Ahsoka to be there, too, being the one who did the surgery and all."

"We'll be there."

"Take care, you two, don't let this get out until tomorrow."

"We won't. We'll see you at the meeting, Master." Obi-wan nodded and walked out of the room. The rest of the night, Anakin and Zhannairah thought about what to say on the following day.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka all stood in the council chambers, waiting for the rest of their audience. Zhannairah sat behind Obi-wan's chair, waiting to show herself to everyone when she was told to come out. After hours waiting, everyone was present and ready to get on with their meeting.

"What was so important that you called a meeting so suddenly, Kenobi?" someone asked.

"I'm sure we're all aware of the rumors going around about Anakin, here. We're only here to set them straight," he answered before signalling for Anakin to continue.

"First off, Zhanna really was my sister. The only reason nothing was said about her before she came before you last year is because we were separated two days after we were born. Tests can be made to clarify that we are related. Second, she did die, and I saw that happen. She was protecting me, Padawan Tano, and our troopers from Dooku's demon minion. Not to mention that no matter how disturbing her personality could be, she would never stage a death unless it was towards Dooku. Third, I was really sick, and you can ask my apprentice because she came by on the first day to make sure I was alright. Finally, I did not get into a romantic relationship and have a child with _anyone_. That was all the work of Zhannairah's powers."

"Hold on, how do you explain the childish voices from you room?" someone asked.

"Simple," he said as he backed to where he could she Zhannairah. He signaled for her to come out, so she poked her head out before toddling to the center of the room and falling back down. "This is what's been making those sounds, I didn't want to say anything until she got a bit older."

"Who is this?"

"This is Zhannairah. If you want proof, you can either ask her, Padawan Tano, or just get a look at the enormous cesarean scar on my stomach. She's currently in the process of a magen rebirth cycle which started the day after she died. She's aging one year everyday, and has only twenty left until she's back to normal."

"How are we sure that this is really Zhannairah?"

"Yeah, Zhanna," Anakin said sarcastically, "how can you tell everyone that it's you."

"Ani, nobody here _knows_ me enough, except for you, that would be convinced it was me by trying to prove it. How am I supposed to _possibly_ be able to prove _anything_?"

"True, it is, that nobody knows Zhannairah too well. However, wait out for twenty days, we could try."

"That could work," Anakin agreed

"Twenty days, Skywalker, then we want to see her again." Anakin, Ahsoka, and Zhannairah bowed in respect and left the chambers for their own dorms.


	7. A Lost Will

Obi-wan spoke to the council about letting Zhannairah enter battle at age fourteen, which they agreed to do so long as she behaved herself. They thought that Ahsoka could get positive influence if she was with someone around her own age, especially for more than a day or two. Once that day had finally arrived, they received an assignment to protect a threatened outpost in neutral territory. The trio, along with a small group of clones, stood on the gunship and awaited their landing. Once they landed, the doors opened to thick, forest scenery. Anakin gave the men a hand signal and they scattered, leaving him alone with his student and his sister.

"Master, where's the outpost?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're _at_ the outpost, Snips. It's in the trees, it goes as far as the trees' limits, but it's a very important outpost."

"What does it supply with?"

"Fuel, a certain kind of fuel that renews pretty regularly and doesn't need much to run ships. If seppies get a hold of it, we won't be able to use our cruisers as much as they would and they would be at an advantage against us."

"Well then we'd better get moving if don't want that to happen." Anakin nodded, and then they all ran into the unknown beyond the trees. After a short amount of running, they heard a voice laughing in deep baritone. The three stopped where they were; the two Jedi ignited their light-sabers and Zhannairah transformed to her normal magen from. Just then, Count Dooku jumped from the trees above them and landed in a kneel before the three.

"I see you three are here, and you're all alone," he said without picking his head up.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Zhannairah demanded.

"My original intentions were to get you back home, darling, but now I see that I must turn to more... drastic measures."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin joined in.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Young Skywalker." A girl jumped down from behind them a moment later, and she was very familiar. She had vibrant-red hair with a teal-green-teal-green-teal bead pattern on the right bang, lime-green eyes, a black corset, black sleeves that sat from her mid-upper arms to her wrists, small black tripp-shorts, black fishnet tights, and inky-black heeled boots.

"Miss me, guys?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

"Ami? But... Zhanna _killed_ you, burned you to ashes in the emptiness of space," Ahsoka said shockingly. This only made Ami laugh manically.

"I'm a succubus, child, a demon from the long-forgotten Underworld realms, I'm immortal. Not even the most powerful blast of light could kill me, I'd come back eventually." Anakin stabbed his saber through Ami's abdomen, but she didn't let out even the slighted whimper or wince. "That will do you no good," she said as she grabbed the blade and pulled it back out of her. There was a gaping hole in its place, but it healed easily and was gone in a second. Anakin stared at her wide-eyed until she grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. He struggled to get up, but to avail. Dooku grabbed the girls, holing them in tight grip around their upper torsos. They, too, struggled to get free to avail.

"Amoretta, do it now!" he yelled to the succubus. Anakin had ceased his efforts to escape; he lay on the ground panting heavily. Ami kept a tight grip on his hands, had her legs resting on her knees on either side of his body. She threw her lips onto Anakin's, causing his to begin his pointless hassling once again. Zhannairah and Ahsoka dared not watch what was happening to him, but they could hear him screaming through Ami's lips. Eventually, he stopped once again, Ami was in control of what happened to him. To be extra sure that he would not fight her any longer, she rubbed over his lips with her tongue, and he opened his mouth to let her inside of it.

Ami rose to sitting on his thighs, she turned to Dooku and said to him, "He's in my command, now, can we leave?"

"Only if you are ready, I just have to bind these two. And I can meet you on the ship." Ami nodded and then Dooku walked off with the girls. Ami turned her attention back to a drooling Anakin.

Ami chuckled, and said to the barely conscious Jedi, "The sith says that you are strong, but I don't see strength in someone who gives into me so easily. Normally I'd strip you bare in front of you sister and your padawan, but all it took was my touch and you gave in." Anakin's back arched upwards and he made a noise, almost like a cracking in the back of his throat, then he sat up. "Already in my trance, are we? Took you long enough."

"What is thy bidding?" he asked plainly.

"Carry me to Dooku's ship, he's waiting for us." Anakin put his hands under Ami's upper thighs and stood with her against his hips. They gave each other seductive smirks, then he ran her back to the ship she came from, just as she had asked.


	8. On the Way Back

While Ahsoka and Zhannairah sat in a tiny cell in the back of the ship, Anakin sat up front with Ami on his lap. Dooku was piloting the ship as he sat beside them. Anakin pecked at Ami's jaw, causing her to smirk at him. He tried to get her on her lips, but she turned away sadly.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked her.

Ami sighed before answering with, "Dooku says that if we were to try this, we had to be at the base where he can't hear us." Anakin sighed and his gaze dropped sadly. Ami put a hand to his face and got him to look at her again. "Don't worry, baby, it won't be too long. I promise that it'll be worth the wait."

"I know it will." Anakin held her face and moved it towards his own, allowing their lips to make light contact. Anakin picked Ami up as he did when he carried her and dragged her to the other room, gently pacing her on the bunk and being sure their lips stayed together. Ami's hand roamed until it got to an opening in his robes, which she took as an entrance and carefully rubbed his abdomen. Anakin moaned in pleasure, getting Ami to stroke harder.

"That's all that I can do for now, Anakin, but there will be more and it will be _amazing_," she said as she gazed into his lifeless eyes, which had turned an unnatural violet color upon falling under Ami's spell. He gave her a kiss before he went back to the cockpit. Ami, however, went to where they were keeping Ahsoka and Zhannairah. They sat in a corner together, Ahsoka's head on Zhannairah shoulder. "It's pitiful," Ami said, waking the two up.

"If you mean Ani, he'll snap out of it and you'll be sorry," Zhannairah promised.

"No, I meant that I have the so-called _Chosen One_ under my spell, and I have his padawan and little sister held prisoner in the back of my shuttle. Dooku said that Jedi and magens are the two strongest beings in the galaxy, but it turns out that all you need is a well-experienced succubus by the side of a powerful sith-lord. And the best part is will be when Anakin watches you two get tortured and has so little will to stand in the way."

"He cares too much, he'd die for us!" Ahsoka screamed at her.

"He'll break it and you're going to regret messing with the Republic." Ami laughed loudly as she walked away from them. She was still catching her breath upon reaching the cockpit, which brought the two men to curiosity.

"What's so funny, Amoretta?" Dooku asked her.

"Oh, I just went to talk to the girls, it's no big deal." She took her place on Anakin's lap again, watching the stars move through hyperspace.

* * *

When Ami left Zhannairah and Ahsoka, Ahsoka broke but kept her sobs quiet. Zhannairah came up beside her in an attempt to console her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she but a hand on her shoulder.

"Jedi aren't allowed to to stuff like this, what if Anakin gets expelled from the order?"

"Ahsoka," she sighed, "Anakin never wanted me to say this, but this whole under-a-succubus-trance deal isn't just affecting his career life, but his _love_-life as well."

"What do you mean by '_love-life_'?"

"I made a promise that I won't tell anybody, so you need to do the same before I say anything else."

"I won't tell, Anakin's my friend and if he's keeping something from the Jedi then he has to have a good reason."

"He does, because," Zhannairah's voice dropped to a whisper and she said into Ahsoka's montrails, "he's married to Senator Amidala." Ahsoka's eyes widened upon hearing this, yet Zhannairah continued, "We _can't_ let her know about this or she'd break his heart, he can't go through something like that after most of the things that happened in his life. He has mental scars, but they go away whenever he's with her. I've seen it Ahsoka, he's told me how it is, and I'm sure you see it without him saying anything."

"I've noticed that they always act different near each other, but I never suspected anything _close_ to marriage."

"You can't tell Anakin that you know, I only said it because I don't want Padme to divorce him. I don't ever want to see him after having to suffer so much as it is. Not to mention I'd be losing Padme as my sister."

"I know, I won't say a word." Just then, the ship landed and Ami came back with Anakin holding her bridal style.

"We've landed, Dooku's sending some droids to pick you two up in a little bit," she said.


	9. He's Still Himself In There

Ami woke up beside Anakin the next morning, but she could feel that he was slightly colder than the day before. She smiled, knowing that she had a taste of the Jedi's life force, and it was _good_. She knew that he would be weaker, maybe look a tad bit dizzy and definitely paler throughout the day. Nonetheless, Anakin was under her spell, so he would do _everything_ again that night and not suspect a thing. Her train of thought was interrupted when Anakin began stirring in his sleep, then he awoke and looked at Ami.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered softly.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked back. His violet eyes were a bit darker than the previous day, all just part of eating away at his soul. His eye would continue to darken until they were completely black, in which case his soul would be completely gone forever, and he would become and incubus for the rest of eternity.

"I'm just a bit dizzy, but I'm wonderful after last night. How about you, love?"

"I'm just happy that you're here, it can get so lonely in here when there's nothing but a few droids and Dooku."

"I'm not going _anywhere_, you don't have to worry about that any longer." Their faces moved closer together until their lips locked. Anakin knocked Ami on the bed. They wrestled for a moment until they heard a knock on the door, causing them to jump.

"Amoretta, the girls are expecting to see us, now," Dooku's voice emitted from the other side.

"Alright, give us just a second," she called back. Ami got out from under Anakin and off of the bed.

"What are we doing?" Anakin asked her.

"We have to get dressed, then we are to visit our prisoners."

"Can we skip that first part?" he asked playfully.

"Unfortunately, Dooku would kill us if we did that, so we must be clothed." Little did she know that Anakin had gotten himself off of the bed and now stood behind her. When she had said they needed clothes, Anakin grabbed her and picked her high off of the ground causing her to squeal loudly. "Anakin, please put me back down!" she screamed when she caught her breath after a second.

"Okay," Anakin said as he placed her back on her feet. Ami threw some clothes at him before she commenced to put her own attire on. While Ami's were true replicas of what she wore the previous day, Anakin's were completely pitch-black in color but exact same in design, making him look paler than he really was. Once the two were dressed, they walked out the door to find Count Dooku waiting for them.

"It took you two long enough," he said to them. Ami rolled her eyes at his remark, then they followed him down a long corridor, down to the prison cells. They stopped before a door, to which they opened it to find Zhannairah and Ahsoka chained to wall and brutally beaten. Ahsoka was unconscious from the beating she had received; Zhannairah looked up at them hopefully, but all of her anticipation vanished when she saw Anakin's darkening eyes.

"Ani?" she asked sorrowfully, hoping to get his attention.

"No, Zhannairah, _Ani_'s not here anymore," he answered her. Zhannairah's eyes widened in horror as they watered; surely he had not given in to Ami so easily without a fight, it wasn't like him.

"You said he would fight me, did you not? He hasn't struggled since he fell under my trance. You don't stand a chance against me, not without your brother," Ami said. She pointed to her and asked Anakin, "Why don't we take her with us?"

"A fine idea," he answered as he pecked at her jaw. Anakin walked over to undo Zhannairah's bonds, only to put more on to prevent her from running away. Dragging her by the hair, he followed Ami down the seemingly-never-ending hallways.

Zhannairah refused to believe that this truly was her brother, so she sent a thought to him, saying _"Ani, are you there? Can you hear me?"_

_"Zhanna, am I really doing all of these things?"_ his terrified voice answered back, though his physical expression never changed.

_"I knew you were still in there! Why haven't you fought her yet?"_

_"I've tried, her magic is too strong. I'm so sorry for anything I do to you and Ahsoka, I can't do anything to stop from obeying her. It's horrible, it's like I'm watching myself do it and I can't stop it."  
_

_"I'll get you out, I promise. And I won't tell Padme."  
_

_"Please, she'd kill me... literally."_ They came to a door, entering the room contained on the other side. Ami undid Zhannairah's bonds and tied her to a table on the wall.

"Anakin, close the door and bring me that shock collar," Ami ordered him. Anakin did so, then handed the collar to Ami. Ami locked it around Zhannairah's neck, then gave her a jolt which made her transform. When Ami ceased, Zhannairah laid in her magen form and tried her best to catch her breath. She was about to give her another spark, but Zhannairah stopped her.

"Wait, if you're going to kill me then I want one last request," she said to Ami, who sighed in annoyance, but gave into Zhannairah.

"What do you want?" Ami groaned.

"I want to hold my brother's hand, his real one. I want to feel close to him before my life ends."

"Very well." Ami motioned for Anakin to do as Zhannairah asked him. Zhannairah heard him send her a thought, and fear was definite in the tone.

_"Zhanna, how is this helping?"_

_"Relax, I have a plan," _she thought back to him. Once their hands were locked, Zhannairah forced all of her energy into Anakin's, leaving them both unconscious.


	10. Fighting the Curse

Zhannairah's energy traveled through Anakin's arm until it reached his core. Holding a flame above her palm for light, she still had a hard time seeing her hand two-inches from her face; though the sight was pure black, it had an unwelcoming mood to it. Zhannairah fluttered her wings and floated around, searching for anything in the dark, until she found something floating a little bit in front of her. Zhannairah moved towards it to get a better look.

Upon reaching the mass, she realized it was Anakin; all of his scars had vanished, his once mechanical hand was now flesh and blood, he wore a white robe that reached his lower thighs and white pants that clung loosely around his legs, and his eyes were open and rolled to the back of his head. She held him under his back and knees while he lay motionless in the empty void.

"Anakin," she begged as her voice echoed, "please, wake up! Anakin!" He made not a single motion, so she focused some of her magic into him. His eyes shut tight as he coughed loudly, then opened again to Zhannairah.

"Sissy?" he asked when he saw her face.

"Yeah, Ani, I'm here to get you out of here." Zhannairah released him from her grasp and they embraced each other.

"This was your little plan, I assume?"

"Yeah, it's just going to take _a lot_ longer than I thought it would."

"Why is that?"

"Because, all this darkness is supposed to be white, you're pure at heart meaning you value the light. In order to get it back, we need to break Ami's curse on you.

* * *

After hours of no success to awaken Anakin and Zhannairah, Ami had given up. She undid Zhannairah's bonds and put the ones she had earlier on her wrist and Anakin's, keeping their hands locked together. Ami put them both into a cell a few doors away from where Ahsoka was still chained up, then she sat cross-legged beside them.

* * *

Zhannairah shot a fireball in a random direction. It hit something, then the blackness cracked to reveal light in the other side. They both smiled hopefully at one another.

"Alright, all we have to do is break the darkness from the inside to where we have a hole big enough for the two of us, then we do the rest from the outside," Zhannairah said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's do this." Zhannairah shot more fireballs as Anakin shot force-blasts at the crumbling wall. Soon enough, they had their gap, just at the size they wanted. Zhannairah took a hold of Anakin's hand before they flew into the light. Before Anakin was completely free, however, a long tentacle grabbed at his leg and jerked him back. He screamed as he was pulled away from his appearing-fifteen twin.

"Anakin!" she screeched as she grabbed his wrists. Her wings buzzed ferociously as they became a blur on her back; she pulled as hard as she could, but it was just evenly matched with the opposing force. Zhannairah fluttered her wings harder and harder until eventually, she flew backwards with her brother in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Well, for a moment there I thought you'd tear my arms off, but I'm fine."

"Good, now let's get you out of Ami's trance." They shot more attacks at the mass, which they could now see in the pure light. Hours and hours seemingly went by, until the twins eventually gave up.

"This is _way_ harder than we thought it would be," Anakin said as he floated on his back beside Zhannairah.

"I know, but it took us a while to get that one hole, we should have considered it would take a while to get the whole thing." Just then, Anakin flinched a little at something. "What's wrong, Big-brother?" Zhannairah asked.

"It's nothing, I guess I just burned myself out more than I thought I did." He flinched harder and even whimpered a little, then harder, and harder, and harder.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Zhannairah screamed in panic. Anakin flinched again, trying to hold back an agonizing scream. Zhannairah could see his left hand starting to disintegrate into nothingness, so she held his right in an attempt to sooth him.

"Zhanna, go back into your body!"

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Don't argue with me, just go!" His whole arm was now gone at the shoulder. Zhannairah focused her magic into her brother once more, trying to rid him of his suffering. Her eyes closed tightly and she listened as Anakin's screams died down slowly. When her eyes reopened, Anakin's arm was fully regrown. He cries had ceased, he breathed heavily as he relaxed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks."


	11. Finally Getting Out

Ami pulled herself away from Anakin. She had tried to eat more at his essence, but he tasted _nothing_ like he had before. The answer as to such was clear; Zhannairah was helping him fight her spell off. That wasn't going to happen, though, for Ami _always_ gets her way. She never misses on watching her victims wither away and she wasn't going to start.

Ami got up to leave them and travel to Ahsoka's cell. She was still chained and injured severely, but Ami could tell that she was awake. Her head hung limply in front of her body to make Ami think she was still unconscious, but Ami had ways of being able to tell without seeing her eyes. Ami lifted Ahsoka's head, her eyes still closed as if she was sleeping, and she smacked her face as hard as she could. Ahsoka released a cry as her eyes opened to Ami's displeased face.

"I have to admit, pretending to be asleep was smart, but I have ways of knowing when you're awake," Ami taunted.

"What did you do to Zhannairah?" Ahsoka cried back.

"I didn't do anything, Anakin never gave me a chance before he ended her pain." Ahsoka gaped in horror at Ami's answer. Surely Anakin would never do such a thing to anyone, especially Zhannairah.

"Are you saying that she's... she's..."

"Dead by Anakin's hand. I don't find it too big of a loss knowing as how I was going to kill her anyway. After he did it, he broke my spell and collapsed. I got generous, though, and put them together for their eternal rest." Ahsoka gaped and hung her head once more while Ami removed her bonds.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Anakin's story inspired me, maybe I should end _your_ suffering, as well." Ahsoka gave into defeat; if Ami was truthful, than there was no hope left for her.

* * *

Anakin recovered in a few minutes, and they went back to breaking the dark energy. They got half of it destroyed before Anakin sensed something. He froze and his eyes widened to where they almost popped out of his face.

"What is it, Ani?" Zhannairah asked when she stopped her attacking.

"I think Ahsoka's in danger," he said blankly.

"Ani, we can't go anywhere while I'm here and I'm not leaving until _that_ is gone."

"She being tortured, Zhanna," he said as her screams echoed in his head.

"Then we need to step up our pace." They continued with their normal routine. After what seemed like hours, Zhannairah and Anakin groaned in agitation and exhaustion.

"We're going to be in here _forever_ at this rate!" Anakin groaned.

"Quit your whining, I have an idea."

"I'm not whining."

"Yeah, you kind of are. Now take my hand." Anakin did so, giving Zhannairah's tiny hand a slight squeeze. "Now fuse your force powers with my magen powers, we can make this go faster."

"Anything to get Ahsoka away from that whore." They both fused their powers into one, creating a small space in their hands. A blue and flame-orange swirling sphere formed in the space. They combined their strength for a little longer until they both fired it at the mass that kept Anakin prisoner. The rest of the mass exploded and disintegrated in the pure light, giving the twins relief.

"We finally did it."

"Yeah, we need to remember that trick."

"I learned it in a magen school, I didn't think that non-magens and non-sorcerers could do it."

"It's a keeper."

"Well, I need to go to my body so that we can wake up."

"See you on the other side, Sissy." Zhannairah used her magic to go back into her husk. They both awoke beside each other and embraced their twin.

"Let's go get my padawan."

"Let's." They left the bonds on their wrist, but opened the door and ran into the hallway to the torture chambers.


	12. Free and Safe

Anakin threw the door to the other side of the room upon coming to it. Ahsoka was tied to the table that once held the magen in its bonds. Ami was just injecting a chemical into Ahsoka's navel via syringe, listening to her trying not to cry out screaming.

"AHSOKA!" he screamed as he ignited his light-saber. Ami turned and jerked the needle out of the girl, forcing her to release some of the tears she was trying to contain. Ahsoka settled, then looked at Anakin and Zhannairah with fear definite in her teal eyes.

"So the girl broke the spell. It's sad, I was hoping to have a little more fun with you before she remembered that trick," Ami welcomed sarcastically.

"Zhannairah? Anakin? But... you... you both died..." she stuttered.

"Ahsoka, Ami never even did anything to me and Anakin was under her curse. Why would we be dead?"

"Anakin killed you... and then himself... you shouldn't be here... either of you..."

"Whatever lies this _bitch_ told you, you can't believe. I would never kill Zhanna, even _if_ I was under a succubus spell."

"Enough of this chatter! Even if you two survived whatever happened, you still won't leave this place with your lives!" Ami bolted at them with the half-full syringe, barely missing Zhannairah's left arm. Instead, their wrists were severed and they split around the room; Zhannairah brawling with Ami and Anakin tending to Ahsoka before anything worse came for her. He broke the chains and held her just as a sharp pain coursed through her body. Ahsoka hyperventilated in an attempt to keep Ami from the pleasure of her wailing, but a few high-pitched squeaks escaped alongside her swift breathing.

"Snips, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Everything hurts... it's _unbearable_..."

"We'll get you on a ship as soon as we can, just hold on until then." Ahsoka nodded in response as a thin layer of sweat appeared. Zhannairah still fought as hard as she could against the demon, until she was slammed head-first into a wall. She started to fall to the ground below, but Anakin grabbed her before rising to his feet and carrying both of the girls to safety.

There was a lone shuttle in the hangar, the one he had arrived to the fortress on, so he knew what was in there. He heard the repeating sound of metal on metal, so he knew that Ami called droids after him. Normally, he'd handle them, but Ahsoka and Zhannairah were depending on him to take them to get help. He got on the shuttle quickly and closed the hatch before any droids could see him. He put Ahsoka on a bed that was in the back and Zhannairah in the co-pilot's seat, then set coordinates and set off into hyperspace. They were deep in flight when Anakin heard Zhannairah begin to wake. He turned his head to his little sister's face, though she held her head as if she was in pain.

"Are you alright, Zhann?" he asked her. She moaned and nodded as her face twisted in agony. "Do you need any painkillers, I was about to go back there anyway." She looked up at him and nodded again, then Anakin arose and went to where medications, and Ahsoka, could be found. Ahsoka was sleeping peacefully, no longer in pain of whatever Ami had given her. He grabbed what he needed as Ahsoka was waking from her slumber, as well.

She looked up at him sleepily before asking him, "Master, where are we?"

"We're in hyperspace, getting you to a medical station," he answered.

"But I'm fine now."

"Snips, even if you're not in any pain _now_, we still need to make sure that there's nothing long-term wrong with you."

"Alright, I guess you have a point there."

"Now get some rest, I'll come get you when we get to a station." Ahsoka nodded and closed her eyes again. When she was asleep again, Anakin stroked her cheek lightly before walking back to the door. "I promise that this will _never_ happen again, my padawan," he whispered before returning to his little sister. Zhannairah still held her head painfully. She saw Anakin and smiled slightly.

"How's Ahsoka?" she asked as he handed her the capsule of medicine.

"She's fine, I told her that we were going to see if that stuff Ami gave her had anything to be worried about." Zhannairah took some of the medication and instantly looked relieved. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to you about something now that my head's alright."

"What's up, Sis?"

Zhannairah took a pause to find the right words for her thoughts. After finding what was right, she took a deep breath and said to Anakin, "I want to run away."


	13. All Is Right For Now

Anakin couldn't believe what he had just heard Zhannairah say. Run away? She wants to leave where no one can find her no matter how hard they search? Have they done something wrong?

"Zhanna, why? Where would you go?" he asked her with mixed emotions definite in his voice.

"Why? I wake up wondering how my day will go, I wonder if I will leave without you, if I will die and nobody will be there and I'm gone for good, or if you leave in a mission and come back in a coffin. I always wonder if that morning will be the last time we see each other, and I can't do that. As for where, I'll go wherever it takes to be far away from the war."

"Zhanna, the council _promised_ that you would _only_ go on _my _assignments."

"Obi-wan had a word with me a while back... if I showed potential and they could trust me, I would get my own squad and my own missions. We work much better as a team, though, and I tried to tell him that I couldn't do it, but he said that it wasn't his choice."

"Running away would be abandoning your duties to the whole _galaxy_, Dooku would be closer to winning this war and ruling over _everybody_. I'm _not_ letting you leave everybody."

"You could come with me, I wouldn't tell you about this otherwise."

"Even if I agreed, who would train Ahsoka? And Padme, what would happen to her? They both need me to be there for them, Sis, I can't leave them behind."

"You can bring Padme with us and start a life with her. And I heard that Jedi could give their students to a different master if it's necessary, just because you want to see her knighted more than _anything_. Please just come with me so that I'm not alone."

"Zhanna..."

"You can also think about how much better you marriage would be without the fear of someone finding you. You two could even start a family together without worrying about the other Jedi discovering that you have an illegal child... it won't even be illegal for you to have an emotion." Anakin stopped and looked at her, as if trying to consider what she had said. "You know she's missing you now. If you come and she follows, you two will always be with together and never miss one another ever again."

"Alright, but only if Padme's coming with us. If not, I'll stay but keep quiet for you." The navi-computer alarmed, informing them that they were arriving to a med-station. "Zhann," Anakin said as he answered the cries of the monitors, "go tell Ahsoka we're here, they usually call to see what's wrong before letting someone in." Zhannairah nodded and did as she was told while her brother told of their situation and asked for entry.

* * *

Ahsoka was laying in a bed while doctors examined the small blood sample with a small amount of the chemical she had left in her body. Anakin sat beside her sleeping form, never leaving her side for anything, and Zhannairah sat beside Anakin. Though everything seemed to be fine, Zhannairah noticed that Anakin was a little... off. He didn't really seem like her protective, loving, and caring older brother; he seemed like he was nothing but an empty shell, the way he normally is when unsettling things happen to him that he couldn't stop.

"Ani," she said as she tried to soothe him, "she's going to be fine, she's safe now."

"I know, but... I just hate seeing her be in pain like that. It's not just her, but _everybody_." She kissed his cheek in understanding, telling that she was always there for him. "Do... do you think you could... _reconsider_? I don't want you going off alone, but I don't think I could give Ahsoka away to someone who doesn't know about Ami."

"Only if you talk to Obi-wan about my own missions, at least tell him to talk to the council about it or something. Just don't tell him what we said back on the shuttle."

"I'll see what I can do. If nothing changes, don't take the easy-way out or I'll stop calling you my sister," he said with a joking smile. They both chuckled a bit until the medic returned with the test results.

"How is she?" Zhannairah asked.

"She's fine, any damage caused will fade away in a matter of a few weeks. Give her plenty of rest and painkillers if necessary." Both the twins sighed in relief and looked happily at Ahsoka, who was opening her tired eyes once more.

"What's going on, guys? Am I going to live?" she asked.

"You're going to be fie, but we need to keep you in the temple for a little while," Anakin answered. Ahsoka embraced her twin friends happily before relaxing again. After a while, they found a _Republic _shuttle, since the other one was a Separatist one, and went back to what the three called 'home'.


	14. Wanting You Happy

They got back to the temple in no time at all. Zhannairah took Ahsoka to her dorm then went to lie down for herself while Anakin went to see Padme after so long. His sister said earlier that she probably missed him more than anything, so he wanted to see her and catch up with what she had done in his absence. He missed her, too, and longed to be with her again.

He sped through the streets on his speeder, anxious for the coming meeting of his wife. He knew that she had to still be at home, awaiting his return from his mission, and she always liked to listen to his stories of his missions. He soon came to her building and parked in front of her balcony. Her lights were on inside and she slept quietly on the couch.

Anakin knocked on the door, waking his tired wife from her glorious slumber. When she saw who was on the outside of the door, she beamed lovingly at her guest. Padme opened the door and embraced her husband as he carried her back inside and back on the couch. They shared a brief kiss before gazing deeply into the other one's eyes.

"I missed you, Beautiful," he said as he held her on his lap.

"How did it go out there?" she asked him as she laid her head on his shoulder. He rested his own head lightly on hers, then commenced to tell of his escape.

"Well, we ended up getting caught in a trap. However, we eventually got away from Dooku and his _demon-bitch_," he said with anger on his title for Ami. "She was about to kill Ahsoka when we came to rescue her."

"She's fine though, right?"

"Yeah, we got her help before Ami could do anything really bad to her. What about you, how did you get on without me?" Padme giggled a little before she answered him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask, you probably won't agree to it. I thought about how lonesome it is without you here, or even a small part of you to keep me going through my day. A thought came to me a little before you got here."

"Oh?" Anakin asked as he raised his head to look at her. "And what was that, Love?" Padme took his hand in hers, looked up at him hopefully, and answered his question.

"I think we should have a baby. I know you wouldn't agree to it since the Jedi could find out about-" she was interrupted by Anakin's lips touching her own with pure force behind them. She welcomed the feeling as she returned his gesture. Anakin pulled away and smiled at her lovingly.

"I don't care if they find us, so long as _you're_ happy. A baby's a wonderful idea. The only question is, are you ready for this?" Padme nodded, then he lifted her body to his, her legs around his hips, and he carried her to their shared bedroom.

* * *

Anakin awoke from a greatly forlorn nightmare. His whole body was drenched in cold sweat, his lungs were still trying to catch air, and he felt an imaginary danger was close by. After he settled a little, he reached to his right and was relieved to find a person under his hand. When he looked, he was more relaxed to find the exact person he was hoping to find. Padme opened her eyes and rolled over to Anakin, concerned as to why he was so panicked.

"Ani," she whispered tiredly, "are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, just another dream is all." Padme sat up and stroked his hair out of his face.

"Talk to me, Anakin, tell me what's wrong."

"You were pregnant, Dooku forced Zhanna to kidnap you, then Ami murdered you. I came to you, but..."

"Don't say it if it's too hard. You won't let that happen, though, just by being the man I fell in love with." He smiled at her and met his lips with her own before letting her fall back onto the bed. She was tired, and so was he, so he allowed her to return to her slumber. The rest of the night was calmer, yet Anakin couldn't hide the that his instincts were warning him of something.


	15. She's Run Away

Anakin came over again later that week on a slow day. When he arrived to the apartment and went inside, he couldn't seem to find where he would find the resident. However, he felt Padme's presence in the refresher, so he went to check on her there. He knocked and heard her call him inside. She was bent over, looking as though she was trying to hold back vomit.

"Padme, are you okay?" he asked as he bent beside her and rubbed her back. She tried to answer, but her stomach beat her words. She continued coughing even after she had released the contents of her stomach. "Love, can I get you anything?"

"Actually, I think we need a test. Do you think you could run out and get one real quick?"

"Will you be alright on your own?" Padme nodded before she expelled what was missed the first time. Anakin ran out and got on his speeder to get what his wife asked. He was anxious to find out if they were having a baby, but also afraid. What if she ended up like Zhannairah and lost the baby? What if all of the people who have been trying to kill her for so long find out and the situation gets worse? What if the Jedi found out and he couldn't help her raise their baby? What if his nightmare came true?

* * *

Anakin stood with Padme as they waited for the results of the test. It was a simple plus-or-minus test; plus meaning pregnant and minus meaning otherwise. He held Padme tightly as they waited for the answer to their question; will it be positive? The test beeped, letting them know that their wait was over and they would find out if they were waiting for a new edition to their lives.

Since Padme was the one holding the test, she was the one that read it. Her face lit up when she looked at the symbol, and Anakin was still anxious to find out for himself. He asked her after she read the screen, "What does it say?"

She met his eyes and said excitedly, "It's positive." A smile spread on his face as he lifted his wife into the air and spun her in circles. They laughed as he continued to hold her tightly, tears of joy occasionally streaking their faces.

"We're having a baby! I can't believe we're going to be parents!" Anakin sobbed happily into the crook of Padme's neck. His flesh hand rubbed gently over her stomach until she held it in place.

"Neither can I. I just hope that the Jedi don't keep you when the day comes."

"Even if they do, I'd never miss it for the whole galaxy. I'll be there, Love, for both of you." He kissed her cheek lightly, still holding her stomach in happiness and longing.

"You'll make a great father."

"And you an amazing mother." They gazed into the other one's eyes lovingly, until they were interrupted by Anakin's com-link. Anakin groaned in frustration before having to break away from Padme.

"Why is it almost every time I see you, there has to be _something_ to take me away?" He pulled the speaker to his face and answered, "Skywalker here."

_"Master,_ _we need you back at the temple immediately," _Ahsoka's voice answered.

"What happened, Snips? Is everything okay?"

_"We don't know, all we know is that Zhannairah's nowhere to be found."_ Anakin's eyes widened in horror as he and Padme shared a worried look.

"I'll be there as fast as I can, just stay where you are. Skywalker out." Anakin hung up and fell to the floor. Padme fell beside him and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Ani, it's going to be okay," she soothed.

"She ran away, Padme. She told me she was going to leave and I just _know_ she's going far away." His face buried into his hands while Padme's arms wrapped around his neck

"How do you know?"

"She told me that she was going to run, she wanted us to be with her for the better of our lives and so that she wouldn't go alone. I told her that I didn't want to go for Ahsoka's sake, but she left anyway."

"Go, she needs you more than me right now." Anakin kissed her and got on his speeder. She stood in the doorway and watched her husband fly back to the Jedi temple. He took the fastest way in hopes that Zhannairah hasn't gotten too far and was still somewhere in the planet's atmosphere, but her powers kept the force from detecting her and keeping Anakin from finding her. He feared the worst, then boost his speed to reach the temple faster.


	16. The Strange Heroes

**(WARNING: Chapter has Japanese, use Google translate and context clues to know what they're saying.)**

Anakin arrived at the temple and found Ahsoka waiting for him outside. Fear and worry was clearly written on her face as she paced back and forth. He landed, but her gazed didn't rise to meet his face. Anakin's fears began to rise as high as they could, that maybe his nightmare was coming true and Dooku had a hold of his twin sister.

"Ahsoka?" he called. She paused and looked at him, then ran over to embrace his welcoming presence, sobbing into his robes.

"Master! Thank the Force you're here! I just don't know what happened, I came over to see if she wanted someone to hang out with and..."

"Snips, it's alright. You did the right thing by calling me right away. Did you call the authorities yet?"

"I did as soon as you hung up," she answered as her face came back out of his torso. "They said that they'd be here soon to investigate what happened."

"Alright, you stay here and tell them what happened when they get here, I'm going to go see if I can't find her in the city. Just stay calm until then, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back," she said as she broke away. Anakin rubbed her head before walking back to his speeder.

"If I can't find her in the city, then I'll be back soon." Ahsoka nodded, then he took off to the harsh city to search for Zhannairah. Ahsoka stood and watched as he vanished into the busy city streets. She took deep breaths and settled as she continued her pacing.

Anakin looked all over For Zhannairah until he saw a gang pounding on an adolescent human girl with ferocious kicks and punches. After getting a closer look, he saw the blonde hair and hand-made attire that he helped to make. Zhannairah. He pulled over beside where she was being beaten to death. He got off of the speeder to beat the shit out of the punks messing with _his_ little sister when a blue beam streaked through the air.

One of the kids was knocked against the wall harshly. Another blue streak knocked another gangster against the ground, then they stopped their speeding to show two winged-girls standing with little space between their wings.

The older one had a pair of teal wedged-sandals, a long skirt with a large split on her leg and silver sparkles on the dark-blue color, an aqua one-shoulder top with layered waves for the strap, a long sleeve on the strapless arm and a tiny glove on the arm that did, both a dark blue, and a blue lily in her ebony hair. Her symmetrical wings were three-layers with a curled strand at the bottom of each side.

The younger one resembled the older in physical features, but her form looked different; she had a dark-blue one-strap dress with a c-cut on her side, silver bands wrapping around her feet and shins, and blue laced gloves on her arms. The wings on her resembled the ones Anakin has seen on Zhannairah, but were rounded, blue, and had darker swirls flowing through the even shapes.

"Hoshiko," the older girl said to the younger, "watashi wa korera no panku no junsuina jigoku o ataerudeshou, anata wa watashitachi no imōto ni nari-gachidearu."

"Hai, Sumiko," the younger responded. They split, the younger one going to Zhannairah's limp form while the older went after the people who made her so. Anakin ran over to the younger girl and his sister while the older girl shot ice-bolts and water-streams at the attackers. The younger girl used her lap as a pillow for Zhannairah, who was beaten and bruised badly, Anakin held her hand in hopes that she wouldn't die, as she had only gone through nineteen of her twenty-five days in her rebirth cycle.

"What's wrong with my sister?" he asked, unsure if the girl would understand basic.

"I don't know," she answered with an alien accent. "This might be out of our hands." The girl looked up to the older one and called out, "Sumiko, watashitachi wa kanojo o byōin ni tsurete suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!"

The other one stopped her attacks as the gang fled from the scene, then responded, "Hoshiko, gōi sa reta, wareware wa kanojo no jinsei no tame ni isoide suru hitsuyō ga arimasu."

"What did she say?" Anakin asked in confusion. The younger girl stood up as she picked up Zhannairah bridal-style.

"She said we must take her to a hospital, and we must to hurry if she is to live." He nodded before she and the older girl took off in flight, Anakin running to his speeder to keep up with them. He followed their blue beams to see where they were going to. He was praying the whole way, hoping that his little sister would survive to live her life any longer.


	17. Back to the Hospital

Anakin paced the waiting room with the two girls sitting in chairs. They had transformed; the older one in green cargo pants, a Breaking Benjamen concert shirt, and black combat boots with her hair in a messy bun; the younger one wearing a white button-up, a blue tie that hung loosely in a bow around her neck, a blue pleated skirt, white socks that bagged on her legs, and blue converses, bangs over her forehead and the rest of her hair just at her shoulders in straight strands.

"Anata wa pēshingu o teishi suru hitsuyō ga ari, yuka ga kono rēto de haruka ni nagai sore o toru koto ga nai kamo shiremasen," the older one said to him.

"What?" he asked as he paused, obviously confused with her language.

"She said that you need to stop pacing," the younger one translated.

"How can I? She was running away and I wasn't there to stop her. If I hadn't left, we wouldn't be here."

"The wheels of fate have turned. No one has the power to stop it, no matter how cruel the result. We're here, we just have to hope fate allows her to continue her life."

"By the way, my name's Anakin, what about you two?"

"I'm Hoshiko, and this is my older sister, Sumiko. Nickelow is also our sister, but you must be her twin she always talked about."

"She talked about me? What would she say?"

"That you were the one thing that kept her fighting. Our great-uncle is a heartless monster, but she loved going to bed at night to see her dream-twin. When she turned thirteen and stopped seeing you in her dreams, she nearly lost all hope of living her life and being the strong girl who inspires our family."

"She said that?"

"Hai, she truly did." The droid came out a moment later with her status.

"How is she?" Hoshiko asked.

"She's going to live, you three found her and got her here just in time. Her stay here will only last a few days, then she'll be free to live as if this never happened. If you want to see her, you may." All three of them sighed in relief and followed the droid to Zhannairah's room. She didn't have many machines hooked up to her, and not a lot of bandages covered her, as the doctor said that she would be fine, yet she lay asleep as if her injuries were any worse.

"Nikki," Sumiko called to her, "anata wa, imōto ga mewosamasu hitsuyō ga aru."

"Watashi ga shinakereba narimasen ka?" she asked with her eyes still shut tightly.

"Hai, Nikki, anata wa yaru." Zhannairah's eyes opened, then she smiled at the sight of her two sisters and her twin.

"Are you alright, Zhann?" Anakin asked her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Hai, watashi wa, anakin daijōbudayo," she answered. Anakin gave her a confused look, then she realized what it was for. "Sorry," she said, "Sumiko and Hoshiko around, I'll forget when I'm speaking Japanese. Yes, I'm fine, Anakin."

"Good, Ahsoka came in our room to check on you and you were gone, why did you run off?"

"The council got me something. They said that if I can resurrect, because they believe me at this point, then I can go off on my own."

"But the charm requires both people trust one another," Hoshiko finished. "If she's out with no one but strangers, then it will do no good to even _try_ resurrection."

"I tried to tell them that, but they wouldn't listen. I wasn't even going to run, I was only on a walk so that I could get my head straight when that gang showed up."

"Not to mention that the only people that would go with you if you're on your own would be clones, and I don't even want to think about that," Anakin pointed out. Zhannairah nodded her head in agreement while Sumiko and Hoshiko shared puzzled looks.

"All of the clones are _male_, guys. It was weird when I had to impregnate Anakin, but Impregnating clones that I hardly even know? Yeah, not going to happen."

"I understand. If you're at war, then the last thing you need is pregnant men, and it's awkward."

"You have _no_ idea."

"Nikki, 19de wanaidesu ka?" Sumiko jumped in, noticing that she was younger than she should have been.

"Hai, Sumiko."

"Sonogo, wareware wa jedai no jiin ni anata o torimodosu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Karera wa, anata ga sūjitsu de daijōbuda to omou ga, anata wa anata no fukkatsu no katei de mada iru node, anata wa daijōbu ashitadarou to nobeta."

"Sore o okonau tame no saizen no mono ni narudarou."

"What did she say?" Anakin asked.

"She said that since I'm still in my resurrection cycle, that I will be fully recovered tomorrow, and I need to go back to the temple so that there's no questioning of my powers."

"And you agreed? It makes sense, so I understand if you did." Zhannairah nodded, then they both chuckled a little. "Hoshiko, could you and Sumiko get me checked out of here?"

"Alright, we'll be back in a second." Sumiko and Hoshiko got up and walked outside, leaving the twins alone. Once the girls were gone, Zhannairah looked at Anakin with a look neither were familiar with.

"Okay, you, what's going on?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"You seem excited about something, and you're going to tell me what." Anakin smiled widely before he said to her.

"I'm going to be a father soon, Padme's pregnant." Zhannairah reached forward and hugged her brother at his news.

"Congratulations, Ani. What are you going to say, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the council will get suspicious if you're spending a lot of time with a pregnant woman. You're going to have to come up with an excuse, but I can handle that part."

"Could you come up with one now so that we can agree on one?"

"Alright, uh..." Zhannairah took a moment to think, then got the idea of one story they can tell. "We can say that Padme was raped and you're with her for protection and emotional support. It sounds harsh, but it would work since they know you're her bodyguard and her close friend."

"Alright, I need to call Ahsoka now and tell her you're alright."

"Okay, just remember the story."


	18. Telling the Story

Anakin flew Zhannairah back to the temple on his speeder after Sumiko and Hoshiko went back to where they came from. Ahsoka was relieved to find out that Zhannairah was alright and coming back, so much that she spoke to her until Anakin forced Zhannairah to hang up so that they could leave. Anakin was only relieved that she was fine with being dropped off and letting him go back to Padme. They both decided that Zhannairah would tell the council about Padme's "rape" and ask that Anakin could stay with her.

Ahsoka was waiting outside of the temple for the two when they arrived. The police had already left the temple, once Ahsoka got the call from Anakin, so she was alone when they got there. Anakin parked the speeder and let Zhannairah get off, then they hugged before he took off to go back to Padme. Once he was gone, Zhannairah came up to a bewildered Ahsoka.

"Where's _he_ going?" she asked as they walked inside.

"Didn't you hear about what happened?"

"No, what happened?"

"Padme was raped not too long ago. They found out today that she's pregnant and Anakin was going to stay with her for a little while."

"That's _horrible_. How long is he staying?"

"Just until her baby's born and she can handle it. She's pretty messed up about it, so Anakin was going to keep her sane and stuff like that."

"Force, I guess you're going to talk to the council about this."

"Well, he's my brother and this is one of his closest friends, it only seems like the right thing to do."

"That's true, I can walk you to their chambers, if you want."

"I'm okay with it, you're probably still a bit startled by me going off so I need to make it up to you."

"Oh, yeah you do." They both laughed as they walked over to the council chambers.

* * *

Anakin came back to find Padme back in the refresher, still ill with morning sickness. He crouched beside her and gently rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers. She looked up at him, then smiled when she saw his face.

"Hey there, Love, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you find Zhannairah?"

"She's fine, I found her and got her help almost as soon as I left the temple."

"That's good," Padme said as Anakin took a grasp on her trembling hand. Just then, his com-link alarmed... _again_... and he groaned before he answered the call.

"Skywalker here."

_"Anakin,"_ Obi-wan's voice answered, _"__is the senator with you?"_

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

_"Zhanna told the council what happened, I wanted to call and make sure she was alright."_

"She's fine, just a little freaked out about it, but fine."

_"Would she be willing to talk about it right now?"_

"I'm not really sure if that's a good idea, it's still hard for _me_ to hear anything. After she gets settled down, I can let her call you."

_"Alright, I just wanted to check in. The council's letting you stay so long as Zhanna can stay with you two."_

"I'm fine with it, I think the extra company could be really positive on this whole deal."

_"Okay, I'm sending her over now. Kenobi out."_ The transmission cut and Padme gave Anakin a confused look.

"Ani, what was he talking about?" she croaked.

"Zhanna and I made something up so that I could be here for you."

"Which was _what_, exactly?"

"Zhanna can tell you when she gets here, but don't get upset with me about it."

"It was her idea, wasn't it?"

"I didn't approve at first, but it was the best we could think of and it made sense."

"Fine, if it keeps you here." There was a knock outside, then Anakin went to go answer the door. Zhannairah was in her magen form, fluttering her wings and hovering outside of the door. He opened the door to let her inside as Padme came out in the open. "Hey, Zhannairah," she said above a hoarse whisper.

"Hey, Senator. How are you feeling?" she asked as she went back to her normal form. Her hair was in thick pony-tails over her head, held up by spiked hair-belts. She had a v-neck shirt that was red with a black over lace, a hem that went town to her hips, and sleeves that widened as they got to her wrists. An inky-black mini-skirt rested around her hips and thighs, covering black and red striped stockings. A pair of red knee-high converses with black laces sat tightly on her shins and feet, completing her attire of black and red.

"I've had better days, it's going to be worth every bit once all of the bad parts are over."

"Well, the council just wanted me to serve as 'supervision' so that you wouldn't try anything, but I can just be the one to run errands for you guys so that Anakin can stay here for 'emotional support'."

"Why would I need emotional support?"

"Zhanna, I haven't told her. I wanted you to tell her," Anakin told her.

"Oh, well then I'll make this quick. You," she pointed at Padme, "were raped a few nights ago. He," she turned her finger to Anakin, "is here for the protection and the company. The council is still oblivious to your relationship, and that story, if we keep to it, will keep that so."


	19. Happiness in Humility

Zhannairah had to go out on her assignment the day after her twenty fifth day of rebirth, when she was fully regrown, which she would only agree to if Ahsoka was able to come with her in case something went wrong. The council agreed to her condition after they heard her explanation; the resurrection charm requires trust between both people, which she and clones probably wouldn't have right away. With a reminder to Ahsoka that Zhannairah's life would be in her hands in the face of death and she wasn't to leave her side for anything, they were sent off.

Ahsoka and Zhannairah stood on the gunship, side by side as if Zhannairah was her twin. Zhannairah stared at her tall converses as she stood, nervous at how she would manage without Anakin at her side, when Ahsoka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we'll do fine," she said kindly. "Just pretend like he's here."

"That's how you go on?" Zhannairah asked at Ahsoka's suggestion.

"Yeah, it usually helps. How's Padme doing?"

"Well, she still has morning sickness but doing fine other than that."

"Good, I guess having you and Anakin around is really helping her to stay calm."

"Yeah, we even convinced her to keep her baby."

"Nice. Let's hope career doesn't get in the way."

"Let's just hope." They soon arrived to their destination, standing ready for anything to happen. While Ahsoka was used to being on her own without Anakin to guide her, Zhannairah was still a little concerned on how she would do. After all, Zhannairah was new to war strategies and the fighting while Ahsoka has been involved for a few years now.

* * *

Anakin watched the city from the balcony while Padme lay asleep, trying to contain her morning sickness from going out of control. Something seemed off, though. Sure, it was different that they were waiting on a baby, but something in the force wasn't right. After Zhannairah and Ahsoka's ship left the atmosphere, something dark took its place. A hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jump at the sudden touch.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said, "I didn't mean to scare you." He turned to see Padme, looking as if she had just woken up.

"It's alright," he responded as he took her in his arms. "Zhanna left earlier."

"This is her first mission without you, right?"

"It is, but that's not what worrying me."

"What's going on?"

"I might be scaring myself, but there's something dark in the force. I can't describe it exactly."

"What.. or who... do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I almost don't want to find out. How are you feeling today?"

"Considering that I've been up for about ten-minutes and haven't thrown up yet, I'd say I'm feeling pretty well." Just then, she ran off with her hand over her lips. Anakin followed her to find her vomiting once more.

"And to think you were doing so well."

"Oh, shut up, Ani." He pulled her close and pressed their lips together, even though hers still had vomit around them. When they separated, Padme couldn't help the laugh that her husband deserved. "Anakin, you're such a dumb-ass sometimes."

"Nope, you just make me go crazy. By the way, don't think that this is completely from what just happened." He then went to go spew for himself, causing Padme to laugh even harder. "Okay, maybe that _was_ a stupid call, but it was worth it."

"You're going to make me puke again."

"How? What am I doing?" Padme only laughed even harder, until she turned to the side and released more vomit. They both started laughing once more as Anakin crawled over to Padme and held her lovingly. "I love you, and I can't wait for our little one," he whispered softly as his hand stroked her abdomen.

"I love you, too. It's amazing that we can still be _that_ couple." He kissed her temple as they settled their laughter. Soon, they went to sleep with Padme in his arms. However, their slumber was interrupted when Anakin landed face-first into Padme's vomit. He laughed to himself uncontrollably, but woke Padme in the process. "Anakin, what are you-" she was cut off by her laughter when she saw Anakin's chunky face.

"I think we forgot about something," he joked.

"You _think_?"

"Okay, you head off to bed before you make it worse, I'll clean it up."

"Anakin, let me do it."

"Darling, you need to take it easy while you're sick. Just go lay down and leave this to me." Padme nodded, knowing that Anakin was right, and left him alone to clean the floor, and his face. After he was done with that, he went to go join her on their bed. They both returned to their sleep, Anakin holding Padme close to his chest and Padme's hand on her stomach.


	20. The Newbee

Ahsoka and Zhannairah's mission was a success. All went well, few injuries, and all minor ones at that, were dealt, and Zhannairah never needed to use a healing charm of any kind. Anakin and Padme suggested that maybe she could come over to see how things were once the morning sickness passed, which she happily agreed to do.

After a couple months went by, Padme's baby-bump started coming into view. She told Zhannairah that if Ahsoka still wanted to come over, then she could go get her and bring her over. Zhannairah left to do so, leaving Anakin and Padme alone to have a little while to talk before she returned with their friend. They sat on the couch together, talking about their plans while Anakin stroked the bump.

"Do you think she'll find out? About us?" Anakin asked nervously.

"Even if she does, she won't tell anyone and get you expelled or anything."

"Sometimes I wonder if she would or not."

"She won't. By the way, what are you thinking for names?"

"I don't know, maybe Luke if we have a boy."

"I like it, I was thinking Leia for a girl."

"It's a beautiful name. Are those what we're sticking with?"

"I say so, we can think of others just in case we get two." He pulled her close and kissed her, long and passionately. After a few minutes, his com-link went off and he regretfully pushed her away.

"Skywalker here," he answered, trying to hide his annoyance.

_"Hey, Master,"_ Ahsoka's voice answered._ "I just called to say that we'll be over in a second, and the council wants to speak with you as soon as possible."_

"What do they want me for?"

_"Obi-wan has a new padawan and they wanted to introduce the two of you, since she's your old teacher's new student and all."_

"Alright, I'll leave once you two get over here and leave you with the senator, hopefully I won't be too long but we never know with the council. Skywalker out." Padme giggled in his lap, then got a smirk from him. "What? That part about the council was true."

"I know," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just want to go back to what we were doing." She tried leaving in, but he sadly turned away from her.

"I can't, Zhanna's a fast flyer and Ahsoka could see us."

"I understand, we can wait until Ahsoka goes back to the temple." There was a knock on the door, and Anakin went to go answer it. He found Zhannairah hovering a few inches off of the ground and holding Ahsoka bridal-style.

"Zhanna, you fly _way_ too fast sometimes." She rolled her eyes as her feet touched the ground and she transformed. Ahsoka jumped out of her arms and shared a hug with Anakin. "How have you been, Snips?"

"I've been alright, I just can't wait to see you and Zhanna back together on the front lines."

"You and me both. Well, Padme's waiting for you two, and I gotta go meet this new padawan you spoke of."

"Don't worry, she's really cool, she'll take care of Obi-wan." Anakin smirked before getting on his speeder and taking off back to the temple. Whoever this person is, she'd better be a good apprentice for Obi-wan and not too much for him to handle. Zhannairah and Ahsoka were greeted with a hug by Padme, which they happily returned. Padme walked the two inside and they talked while Anakin sped to the temple.

Anakin arrived to his destination in no time, and Obi-wan stood outside with a small, ginger-haired girl at his side. Her eyes looked pale and glazed over, so he assumed she was blind yet found ways to know where things were past her black sight. Her attire resembled Ahsoka's, but with less openings in the creme-colored fabric and brown boots in a similar style. Two light-sabers sat on her hips, so he knew she must dual-wield her weapons.

"Anakin, good to see you could come and meet this one," Obi-wan said as he gestured to the small adolescent. "This is Kumiko Maerik, my new padawan."

"Greetings, Master..." she said as her squeaked, young voice trailed in not knowing to whom she was talking.

"Skywalker, but you can call me Anakin. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand to her, though she never reacted to it. Obi-wan touched her shoulder, then she used her hand to search until she found his hand.

"I'm sorry, the force can't tell me where things are sometimes."

"You use the force to see things?"

"She's blind, Anakin, she has no choice but to use the force for sight. It's great practice for using her foresight in many situations, but it's also a grave gamble."

"If I'm wrong, I put many people in danger, sometimes even myself."

"But that's why the council gave you a master early, to help you become stronger in the force. Anakin and Ahsoka could also help you, if you need." She nodded her head, then they all went inside to continue talking.


	21. Fooling Them All

As it turned out, Obi-wan only said the council wanted to see him as a guarantee that he would come. Instead, he just wanted Anakin and Kumiko to get to know one another as they were, in a sense, brother and sister now, or uncle and niece, or however people look at their relationship. They were going to spend the day just going around and talking about themselves while Obi-wan handled some things.

Anakin learned a lot about Kumiko, like she was born blind and taken by the Jedi almost immediately after birth, she's from Corusaunt and not too far from the temple, how she uses the force to see, and other things like that. Anakin shared things from his past that weren't so bad, such as meeting Zhannairah, going to the temple, being Obi-wan's student, and getting Ahsoka. Most things were left out, but he was relatively open with her.

Soon the time came when Kumiko was called back to her quarters with Obi-wan. They said their farewells, then Anakin went back to Padme's apartment while Kumiko and Obi-wan went back to their dorm. The door closed, then Kumiko ran into the refresher in tears. Obi-wan grew worried, and knocked on the door.

"Kumiko, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, Master," she called back. Obi-wan cracked the door, then opened it further when he saw she was in the floor with her head in her arms.

"Honestly, darling, what's wrong?" She poked her head up so she could wipe away her tears, then clung tightly to Obi-wan before crying into his chest. "Tell me what's wrong, you can trust me."

"I-I-I don't w-want you to h-h-hate M-m-m-Master Skywalker," she sobbed into his robes.

"Why would I hate Anakin?" he asked as he pulled her off and held her face. Her blank eyes couldn't see him, but he needed to see his face to know why Anakin would upset Kumiko so much.

"I can't tell you, I just can't."

"Kumiko, our master-padawan bond is based on our trust, you need to tell me what happened." He dried her tears carefully, but not a word came from her mouth. Eventually, he got up and turned to leave "I can leave you alone for a while, but I want to hear about it before Anakin's assignment is over.

"His _assignment_, Master?"

"He's watching over Senator Amidala in her pregnancy with Zhannairah, they only have a few more months before they are to return."

"So he's done it to her, too, it seems. Looks like I'm not alone."

"Kumiko, are you saying _Anakin_ raped her?"

"Please don't hate him, Master."

"Young one, I've known him since he was a child, he would never do such a thing."

"Well, he sure didn't have a problem doing it to an innocent blind teenager, why not a senator near his age?"

"Kumiko, Anakin values the Jedi code, even if he may be stubborn in times, he would never hurt _anybody_."

"Then don't believe me, but why else would we have stayed in his dorm all day?"

"How do you know it was his dorm? Did he say something?"

"Yes, he told me to sit on the bed, then he just..." She began crying again before she could tell him anything else. He sighed, then he turned to her.

"If this really happened, I need to tell the council about this."

"Please don't leave me, what if he comes back?"

"Alright, we'll stay for a little longer so you can settle down, then we can both go." She nodded her head, then he left her alone once more. Kumiko dried her tears and smirked, then pulled out her eye contacts to reveal the lime-green color underneath. she pulled off the ginger wig to reveal blood-red hair in short and wild spikes. Then, she pulled out a com-link and Count Dooku's hologram appeared on the device.

"Have you succeeded with Kenobi?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet," Amoretta whispered, "but I'm close. I was just about to, but I wanted to say that they don't suspect anything. Not to mention these contacts really _do_ stare ahead, they thought I really was blind."

"Get Kenobi under your spell, then you must eliminate Skywalker."

"We have two Skywalkers to worry about, should I handle them both?"

"No, only the Jedi. Once he's dead, Zhannairah will no longer be able to take part in the clone wars, then she will return home. After that, we can let her meet her mother."

"Yes, sir. I'll check in once the Jedi's mine."

"Do _not_ let me down." His image faded after that, leaving nothing but air in its place. Ami put her wig and contacts back in, the went outside to the waiting Jedi. He sat on the bed and looked up at her as she left the refresher.

"Are you ready?"

"Well, first, I think it would help to tell you alone, since we need to have trust and all."

"That would be fine." She sat beside him, then pinned him down so that his head was on the pillow and his wrists were held over her head. "Kumiko-" he started, only to have the young girl put her finger over his lips to shush him.

"Let me show you what Anakin and I did together." Her lips met his, then he released screams that were nearly silenced. Soon, his eyes turned the unnatural violet color, and his wails ceased. He was at the mercy of his "padawan".


	22. Surprises on the Enemies

Ami awoke in the middle of the night and went back to the refresher. She removed her wig earlier and her contacts were looser than they should have been, so not much was needed to prepare for calling Dooku. After Anakin ran off, Dooku pointed out that she had Anakin's soul, if not all of it, so she was now his minion for the rest of his hologram appeared, though he looked like he just crawled out of his bed in an agitated mood.

"What is it, Amoretta?" he asked.

"The Jedi's mine," she answered proudly, "but how do I handle Skywalker?"

"In the morning, sneak to the hangars where there are little guards. There will be someone there to give you a device and instructions from me on what to do. You must be sure that Kenobi or any other Jedi is around."

"Yes, sir, but I actually want to tweak something about this plan."

"What would that be?"

"The twins are watching over a pregnant senator who should be delivering in a couple months, and I think the child is Anakin's. Maybe we should wait for the child to be born so that there's more than two people watching the end of someone close to them."

"An excellent idea, I still want you to make that meeting tomorrow. As for the equipment you are getting, just conceal it where no one would look. Just be careful _not_ to consume all of his essence, we still need Kenobi for this operation."

"Yes, sir. I won't let you down, Master." The hologram vanished and Ami went back to bed with her Jedi. She crawled back into the spot that she once lay, then admired how his body looked; so firm and muscular, she wasn't sure if she could resist eating him away before she needed him or if her disguise could hide her true self any longer than originally planned. Surely the Jedi would notice his weakness, then they would question her.

What then? Would they put two and two together and find out?

* * *

Anakin rubbed over Padme's bump as she slept, feeling the faint kicking of their child, though the signature was a bit too strong for just one baby. Could Padme be bearing twins? Could they really only be a small time away from having _two_ little ones to watch after? Would they be prepared for having twins if they only got ready for raising one? How would Padme react to hearing this?The questions and thoughts raced his mind aimlessly until Padme began to stir. She turned over so that she facing Anakin, then held his hand in place.

"Aren't you tired, Anakin?" she asked sleepily.

"Not really," he answered, "but I think you should know something."

"What is it?"

"I think we might be a bit short on preparing."

"Anakin, I feel confident that when you're here, you're going to help as much as possible. We're ready for this."

"We're only preparing for only one, though, I think we're having one more than that."

"We're having twins?" Padme asked as she jolted fully awake.

"Either that, or our one child has a strong force signature. I could check for sure if you need me to."

"I say we should be sure." Anakin and Padme sat up and faced each other. Anakin's hand remained on Padme's abdomen and he focused on the life within it. There were two presences, one stronger in the force than the other, and he could see a boy and a girl. He tried focusing harder to see which one might be discovered as force-sensitive, but couldn't tell with how little they both were.

He brought himself back to reality and a waiting Padme. He took his hand off and smiled at her, then he whispered, "It's a boy and a girl, love." Padme's eyes widened and began to water with these words. Anakin grabbed her and held her tightly while she wept happily into his chest. Soon, they were going to have both a son and a daughter to share their love with for the rest of their lives.

**End of Book 2**


End file.
